


Crossfaded

by RinHo (RinAngel)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 Squad as Drunk Degenerates, 8/10 of 127 are douchey straight boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, American College AU, Bi-curious Mark, Debauchery, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, So maybe some casual homophobia if you squint, Stoner Yuta, Truth or Dare, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo
Summary: “If you had to fuck someone in this room, who would you pick?”Yuta plays truth or dare with his friends (with unexpected results).
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 30
Kudos: 560





	Crossfaded

“You know what I haven’t played in awhile? Truth or dare.”

Famous last words. Yuta could have strangled Sicheng for saying them. Still, he was tipsy enough to oblige, at least for a little while. It wasn’t often that the whole group could get together, coordinating the schedules of ten different music majors seemed next to impossible. This was the first time that semester, and Yuta was determined to unwind and enjoy himself. Besides, he and his roommate Taeyong were hosting the party, it wasn’t like he could excuse himself and go  _ home _ .

Truth or dare it was.

“Doyoung, I dare you to freestyle dance for thirty seconds with no music!”

“Jaehyun, I dare you to text your girlfriend and ask how mad she would be if you hooked up with Johnny!"

“Taeyong, I dare you to eat a spoonful of chili powder!”

Yuta was happier spectating than actually joining into the game, but that went against the spirit of things in such a way that no one would allow it— least of all Taeyong, who’s eyes were still streaming tears from the previous dare, even after washing down the burning spice with rum and coke. He sighed, rolling his eyes when nine other gazes fell expectantly on him, and Sicheng, as self-appointed game master, prompted: “Yuta, truth or dare?”

Still, there was an out for this. Yuta smiled faintly, proud of the fact that his brain was operating so well after the rounds of shots they’d started the night with. “Truth.”

Glances were exchanged. Sicheng to Taeyong, Doyoung to Johnny. It was finally Jungwoo who broke the tentative silence, cheeks flushed with alcohol as he piped up, “I have one, if nobody else does.” All attention was suddenly on him, and Jungwoo grinned. “If you had to fuck someone in this room, who would you pick?”

A ripple of laughter rose in the living room, but Yuta barely flinched. Honestly, it was about as much as he could have expected, being the singular gay man among nine completely straight best friends. It didn’t bother him— among this group of friends that were practically family, there were few topics of discussion exempt from joking. It was no more taboo than joking about Johnny’s propensity for hooking up with sorority girls, or the handcuffs and paddle that they'd once found under Taeyong’s bed. In fact, Yuta was sort of surprised that no one had ever asked him this before.

“Do you actually want to know the answer to that? What if it’s you?” Yuta shot back, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“If it’s me, then I’ll take it as a huge compliment. You’re sexy.” Jungwoo met his eyebrow quirk with one of his own, raising his drink flirtatiously. Of course, Jungwoo was too confident to make flustered— Yuta would need to pick an easier target.

Scanning the circle of waiting faces to allow for a moment of suspense, Yuta finally settled on the name of his favorite easy target: “I’d fuck Mark.” The announcement was met with cheers and wolf whistles; Johnny elbowed Mark from his spot beside him on the couch, while Mark gave the most perfect reaction, laughing and trying to hide his bright red face behind his hands without sacrificing his beer.

Truthfully, Yuta thought about fucking Mark about as much as he thought about fucking any of them, which was not as much as they probably assumed. Sure, it was impossible to deny that his circle of friends was pretty good-looking, and he’d be a liar if he said he never glanced at Johnny’s thirst-trap-Instagram or appreciated Sicheng in those super-skintight skinny jeans he sometimes wore - but mostly, he knew them all too well to be sexually attracted to any of them. How was he supposed to fall for any of these assholes? Mark, at the very least, had an innocence that seemed genuine, and if Yuta had to say that he was close with one person in particular, it would be him.

“No way! Mark over  _ me _ ?” Johnny demanded loudly - he might have had a couple more shots than the rest of them. “I call bullshit.”

“I just have to answer! I don’t owe you guys any explanation!” Yuta shot back cheekily, getting to his feet to signal that he was out of the hot seat now, whether they liked it or not. “I’m going to get another drink. Anyone else need a refill?”

“Why don’t we send Mark in to help you?” Jaehyun smirked, giving Mark a nudge. “It’ll give you guys a moment alone.”

“Wow, perfect, thanks,” Yuta rolled his eyes, glancing at Mark— still blushing, he observed, feeling oddly flattered. “Come on, babe. Maybe if we’re discreet, we can have a quickie on the counter before anyone notices we’re gone.”

The empty kitchen was somewhat of a relief when Yuta stepped into it. It was easier to breathe in there, even if Mark really  _ did _ awkwardly tag along to help carry bottles of beer back to the living room. “Jungwoo’s an idiot,” Yuta pointed out, more to break the silence than anything. “Sorry if I put you on the spot or anything…”

“Nah, don’t apologize. It’s a game. I can take a joke about myself, you know that,” Mark insisted good-naturedly, grabbing four bottles from the fridge while Yuta refilled his own cup with vodka and soda. “I was actually gonna say the same to you. Sorry we come to your apartment and drink all your beer and hassle you all the time.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute,” Yuta joked back, nudging the shorter man playfully on his way back by. They’d gotten back to dares, predictably— Taeyong and Johnny were moving the coffee table so that Taeil had room to attempt a drunken cartwheel. Yup, just another round of Friday night antics.

“Mark, truth or dare!”

Yuta had settled back into his seat between Doyoung and Jaehyun on the couch, taking a moment to look down at his phone and get his bearings. Maybe pouring himself another drink was a bad decision; he was already feeling pretty tipsy, just a couple sips in. Maybe he wouldn’t make it out to the bar with the rest of them, maybe he’d usher them out when it was time and then go make a drunk-blanket-nest in his bed. An introvert’s wet dream. He sighed happily, nearly missing it when Mark answered, “Dare.”

_ Mark, you idiot. He’s too young. Too naive. He walked right into it. _

“I dare you to kiss Yuta, since he’s been sitting over there pouting at his phone since he confessed to you,” Sicheng’s decree was instant, and nobody contested it.

Yuta felt a wave of panic wash over him, only half-dulled by the alcohol; Mark was laughing, perhaps nervously, and gripped Johnny’s arm as he hid his red face in his shoulder. “You can’t do that,” Yuta immediately piped up in Mark’s defense. He was one of the oldest there, he figured he had the responsibility to keep the younger ones in line.

“Truth or dare means truth or dare! Did you not just see me choke down a mouthful of chili powder?” Taeyong protested, meeting his roommate’s eyes with undisguised scorn.

“Yeah, but that was  _ your _ stupid choice to go through with it,” Yuta reminded him coolly, taking another sip of vodka soda that he  _ really _ didn’t need. “You can’t make him kiss someone he doesn’t want to kiss. That’s— crossing some moral lines or something, I don’t know. Isn’t it?”

“What are the kiss stipulations?” Mark interrupted before Taeyong could present his argument. He still held onto Johnny like he was going to help him somehow, his grinning face flushed, and Yuta felt an ominous sort of tingle at the base of his spine.  _ What? _

“Five seconds. No, ten seconds.”

“Ten seconds is a long kiss!” Mark protested. Surprisingly logical, for the amount of alcohol he’d consumed.

“Five seconds with  _ tongue, _ ” Sicheng conceded.

“You’re weird for wanting to see this!” Yuta scoffed, still in disbelief that Mark was entertaining this idea. Sure, they were pretty close, but it wasn’t like they were the type of friends to even hug regularly. And— Yuta hadn’t kissed or been kissed in  _ months _ , pathetically single and too busy with school and work to pursue a boyfriend. He’d be out of practice. He’d taste like an alcoholic. He wondered if it would be obvious if he ran to the bathroom for a swig of mouthwash first.  _ Wait, why do I even care? It’s Mark. This is one big, dumb joke. _

“I’m not going to be the one guy who chickened out of his dare,” Mark decided, leaving his beer on the coffee table and standing up in the middle of the room. It took a nudge from Jaehyun to remind Yuta to stand as well, and despite  _ knowing _ that this was a  _ big, dumb joke _ , he had to force himself to keep his face neutral and unaffected. He even managed an eye roll, which he hoped was still reminding everyone that this game was stupid and he was against it from the start.

Funny, Mark was perpetually single just like Yuta was, but up close like this, he had the air of someone who had a lot of experience in kissing. It made Yuta feel even more awkward about the whole thing. What was he supposed to do, hold Mark’s hands? He couldn’t, Mark’s hands were on his shoulders suddenly, pulling him in closer. “Hey— close your eyes and relax, will you?” For the first time probably  _ ever _ , Yuta obeyed Mark like  _ he _ was the one four years older; he closed his eyes without complaint, tensed himself for impact. When Mark’s lips met with his, he began to count back from five.

He made it to three, to the approximate moment when Mark’s tongue traced along his bottom lip, and then something happened— he lost count.

Mark  _ was _ a good kisser, the perfect balance of lips and tongue, the confident way he nibbled at Yuta’s bottom lip and then chuckled when it made Yuta gasp. Yuta trembled, pressing insistently into the kiss to deepen it— he felt suddenly like there was a fire burning inside of him, driving him crazy, and the fact that he was kissing his best friend didn’t stop his body from craving  _ more _ .

“Time!” Taeyong called out, except Yuta had forgotten that everyone else was even  _ there _ . Mark didn’t seem to hear them either, his arm slipping boldly around Yuta’s shoulders. He shivered again, and it took a  _ different  _ hand pulling back on his  _ other  _ shoulder before he remembered that he and Mark weren’t actually alone in the living room together.

“Is it weird that that was like… hot? Sort of?” Jungwoo’s voice sounded from amid the chorus of laughter and cheers.

“Yuta, I think Jungwoo wants to kiss you next,” Donghyuck snickered.

“Piss off, Jungwoo. Actually, piss off,  _ everyone _ . I don’t know why I keep hanging out with you people.” Yuta turned to give Jungwoo the dirtiest glare he could muster, and in doing so, he lost the opportunity to watch Mark go back to his seat on the couch. By the time he looked again, Mark was laughing about something with Johnny, and there was nothing to even suggest the moment they’d just had except for the way that Mark’s lips looked slightly wet in the light.

“Because you love us,” Doyoung answered cleverly, pressing a sloppy, drunken kiss to Yuta’s cheek that made him groan in disgust.

He’d wanted to blame everything on the alcohol, but Doyoung’s lips didn’t make him feel anything at all. So he blamed that on the alcohol, too, and drank a little more to burn the worry away.

//

Shortly after the game ended (but not  _ because _ of the game, he clarified when everyone began apologizing to him a million times apiece), Yuta slipped off down the hall to the relative solitude of his bedroom. He’d probably had too much to drink, but really, midnight was the time that he probably would have excused himself anyway. Johnny and Taeyong were trying to convince the others to join them out drinking, and that  _ certainly _ wasn’t Yuta’s scene. Blanket-nest was sounding like a sweeter and sweeter idea as the night went on.

Yuta expected to pass out just as soon as he got himself comfortable, but his mind was still running a mile a minute. It felt like his brain was determined to process everything all at once, and he needed to slow things down. Slowly, he sobered up; the apartment had gone quiet at some point, which could only mean that they really had gone somewhere. Perfect timing and occasion to roll a blunt. (Just another of the vices he hadn’t even considered before coming to America for college. Still, he told himself, it was better than getting hopped up on Adderall to study, or taking molly and going to wild sex parties, which people his age were still  _ definitely  _ doing.)

Yuta liked the process, with its quiet focus; he rolled in the way that Johnny had taught him, humming along with the music he’d thrown on his speakers (Plastic Tree -  [ _ Surou _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMy7NU3j1U8) _ , _ perfect vibes) and trying not to spill too much weed into his bed. But his fingers kept pausing, every time his mind would get swept away— the kiss had more or less been replaying itself in his subconscious since it happened.

“Idiot. It’s his own fault,” he muttered, twisting the blunt wrap just a bit too tightly. “He should have picked truth.”

A sound in the hallway startled him just as soon as he’d lit up— just Taeyong coming back to get his wallet or some more booze, he figured, and he was about to get up just to verify when a light tapping on his bedroom door gave him chills. “What?” he asked uncertainly, debating stubbing out the blunt.

“Yo. It’s just me.” The door opened just a crack, and some fingers wiggled through from the other side— and then Mark peered into the room, eyes wide, expression uncertain.  _ He’s so fucking cute, though. _ The thought had Yuta too flustered to reply right away, and he could see the hesitancy reflected on Mark’s face. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Come on,” Yuta beckoned, doing his best to reassure him with a smile. “Thought you were going to the bar or whatever?”

“Yeah, I decided to hang back. I’m kind of tired,” Mark answered, stepping into the room and standing by the door, like he didn’t know what to do next. “And I… you know, wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I truly don’t know what you mean by that.” Yuta shook his head, turning the music down a little to make for easier conversation. “Wanna smoke?”

“I’ve only smoked, like, twice before. Don’t laugh at me when I cough.” Mark finally ventured into the room enough to have a seat on the bed, though Yuta noticed that he left an entire human’s worth of space between them. “Not to be weird, but you’re like… really cool.”

Yuta snorted. “Because I smoke weed?”

“No! I mean, because you’re like…” Mark trailed off as he brought the blunt to his lips, gesturing vaguely at the Jimi Hendrix tapestry hanging on the wall behind his record turntable. “You’re just fucking cool.” His voice was strained as he held back the smoke, and then the coughing came, and Mark had to hand the blunt back as he doubled over and hacked out his lungs. Yuta passed him the water bottle he’d left himself on the nightstand (next to his bottle of aspirin), and this seemed to help— Mark took a few gulps and breathed deeply until the fit passed. “You’re really different, and you don’t apologize for it, y’know? Everyone gives you a hard time and you just… chill.”

“Oh, I’m just enjoying the free entertainment you straights provide. Taeil’s creepy affair with his married psych professor. Jungwoo’s endless train of hookups that he doesn’t realize look  _ weirdly _ like his ex-girlfriend. Really, for at least half of you, my homosexuality pales in comparison to your drama,” Yuta teased with a smirk, hitting the blunt again without a hitch. “Listen… please don’t feel bad or whatever about the kiss. It was all in good fun. It was a game. If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have done it.”  _ Damn it. _ He realized the implications of this too late, and it didn’t get by Mark, either. His smile was instantaneous.

“Ah, so you wanted to kiss me?”

“It was just a kiss. It wasn’t that big of a deal…” Yuta could feel himself blushing, mindlessly checking his phone to distract himself. “Shut up and hit this blunt, will you?”

Mark only coughed a few times on this exhale, shivering a bit and squeezing his eyes shut as it seemed to hit him. “Fuuuck. Okay. I’m pretty high. You can— keep that.” Mark moved a little closer as he handed the blunt back, and for some reason, as he was considering bringing it back to his lips, Yuta began to feel a little bit light-headed. Okay, smoking any more might be a  _ little _ bit irresponsible. Wordlessly, he stubbed it out in the ash tray by his lamp.  _ Gotta be responsible. _ He mumbled something about turning the TV on, fumbling for the remote on his bedside table and trying not to think about Mark moving subtly closer to him. God, they really just needed to go to sleep, both of them.

"If you wanted to do it the first time, would you want to do it again now?" Mark asked boldly. Clearly, he was trying to play it off as light-hearted in case Yuta said no, but Yuta had to admit that it was pretty brave anyway.

"Are you asking me to kiss you again?"

Mark’s face was forever an open book, and at that moment he was gnawing on his bottom lip and looking anywhere  _ but _ at Yuta. Where was that confidence from before? Was the weed making him that anxious, or was it somehow  _ different _ this time around? “I want to kiss you without a million people watching us,” he clarified.

As much as Yuta wanted to act amused, it blew his mind; the kiss had felt so significant, and it had been following him around ever since. Now here was a second opportunity, sitting right in his hands, and he would feel weird taking it, but he would feel weird _leaving_ it when Mark’s lips had felt so good the first time. _I picked Mark as a joke, a fucking_ joke, that was the kicker. Why the fuck was this happening? And better yet, why was Yuta closing his eyes and puckering his lips and encouraging it?

Mark was just as bold the second time, pulling Yuta in with a hand on the back of his neck and parting his lips instantly. There was no awkward moment to start this time, no period of warm-up, and Yuta was more than okay with that— opening his mouth for Mark’s tongue, letting the younger take control for the moment and ravish his mouth. He never would have pegged Mark for the dominant type, but… well, there was the fun in making out with your friends, he supposed. Full of surprises.

It was fun, lighthearted; Yuta was actually beginning to relax, until Mark’s arm settled around Yuta’s waist, casually pushing up his shirt and caressing the curve at the small of his back. All it took was that one touch to ignite Yuta’s body on fire and make him think of a hundred other places he wanted Mark to touch, too. It had been close to a year since Yuta had had sex last, but he thought he was hanging in there just fine… it seemed that his body, though, was of a different opinion, every nerve craving attention. Mark’s fingers made every inch of him burn up without trying.

Mark’s lips were the ones that broke away, hungry for more— starting at Yuta’s jaw and working their way down his neck, leaving him panting and bewildered. Down to the collar of Yuta’s shirt, and then he seemed to get shy and move back up again, all the while his fingers traced designs absently on Yuta’s skin, dancing now across his lower stomach.

Reaching his ear, Mark took the time to nibble the lobe and trace the delicate shell with his tongue, leaving Yuta with the absolute most satisfying shiver. “This okay?” he whispered, uncertainty showing for the first time. “I want to do more, but I feel like we shouldn’t…”

“I’m single, you know. It wouldn’t hurt anything if we fooled around. If you  _ wanted _ to fool around.” It was the exact wrong thing to say, Yuta knew, but he was already lifting his arms as he said it so that Mark could help him out of his t-shirt and toss it aside. “You’ve never… with a guy, have you?”

“No, but I’ve like… watched gay porn,” Mark clarified, trying to sound unaffected, though there was a light quiver in his voice as his fingertips ran up Yuta’s stomach. In the dim light, his blush was obvious— Yuta couldn’t resist touching his cheek to feel that warmth, couldn’t resist the way that Mark leaned into his hand, half-lidded eyes overflowing with lust.

“Ha. So you’re an expert, then?”

“We don’t have to go all the way. I— I don’t really know how far I want to go, I just know I want to touch you.”

Mark was certainly still drunk, but he  _ sounded _ surprisingly sober. As for Yuta, his world felt like it had been plunged into chaos, and he was  _ weirdly _ chill with it. He’d sort his life out in the morning. For the moment—  _ Mark. _ Mark’s tongue slipping past his lips, Mark’s hands on his waist, Mark’s weight shifting into his lap. The kisses already had Yuta more excited than he would have liked to admit, and feeling that Mark was hard against him only turned him on more.

“This okay? Ah—“ Mark’s arms wrapped around Yuta’s shoulders, fingers sliding loosely over his hair to encourage Yuta as the older began to kiss his neck. Feather-light kisses trailing down from below his ear, and at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, a nibble that made Mark whimper out a quiet moan. That was an invitation if he’d ever heard one, and he wasted no time in latching on to suck a round red bruise into the younger’s skin.

It was like Yuta had flipped a switch with his mouth, the immediate way that Mark’s hips jerked forward, and the unexpected jolt of pleasure made them both gasp at once, looking into each other’s eyes with swollen lips and blown pupils. This was headed into dangerous territory.  _ No return _ territory. After all, it was one thing to just stop making out and call it a night, but at this point, both fully hard… well, it was a little less easy to just roll over and go to sleep. “Do you— want me to take your pants off?” Yuta thought to ask awkwardly. After all, he’d changed into sweatpants the moment he’d gotten back to his room, but Mark was still wearing a rather tight-looking pair of jeans.

“Y-yeah…” Mark lowered his eyes and flushed when Yuta spoke, fumbling as he helped kick off his jeans and then removed his own shirt as an afterthought. He looked so sweetly sheepish, folding his arms at first across his stomach, and it made Yuta’s heart begin to pound.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Mark. Don’t feel bad if you want to stop.”

“No, I want to do this! I’m just… a little nervous. Hooking up with girls doesn’t usually make me nervous. But I think it’s less because you’re a guy, and more because you’re…  _ you.” _ Mark chuckled softly, settling himself back on Yuta’s lap and cupping both his cheeks as their lips melded back together. His kisses were easy to get lost in, Yuta was beginning to realize.  _ Dangerous.  _ Yuta’s hands slid timidly up Mark’s soft thighs, which seemed to embolden Mark once again to grind against him. This time, there was nothing accidental about it— or about the way that he pushed Yuta back on the mattress, hands on either side of him to support his weight while they both thrusted, breaths heavy between kisses.

It had been a long time since Yuta could remember an encounter so heated and desperate— maybe not since high school, when hormones dictated pleasure over practicality. They were still half-dressed, but Mark didn’t seem bothered by the cloth barriers between them that was becoming damp with pre-cum. Mark broke the kiss with an audible whine:  _ “God, _ Yuta… you’re so  _ fucking—  _ mm…” Mark’s hips jerked out-of-time, suddenly, and Yuta could  _ feel _ the tremor that shot up his spine. The younger whimpered, cock unmistakably twitching in his underwear, and Yuta let out a half-disappointed sigh.

“Did you just cum?”

“I couldn’t help it! Don’t laugh at me!” Mark’s thighs were still shaking, even as he laughed weakly at  _ himself.  _ He relaxed and let Yuta’s body take his weight while he caught his breath, his head on Yuta’s chest. “I guess I’m drunker than I thought I was. I’m really sorry…” Comfortable as he looked, he still tugged shakily at the waist of Yuta’s sweatpants. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I know I don’t have to, but I  _ want _ to. I wanna make you feel good.” Still flushed, Mark cast a fleeting glance toward Yuta’s face as he kissed his way down his sternum, simultaneously freeing his cock. Truly, he couldn’t  _ exactly _ blame Mark, since they’d been grinding long enough that he’d mostly saturated the crotch of his pants, and he shivered when the cool patch pressed lightly to his thigh.

Mark’s mouth moved fearlessly lower: deceptively sweet kisses down his stomach, tongue tracing his hip bones. He was stalling, and Yuta bit his lip. “You don’t have—” he started to say again, but then Mark’s fingers wrapped around his aching length and the words disappeared off of Yuta’s tongue before he knew it.

“That’s right. Quiet,” Mark teased, earning a breathless sort of laugh through Yuta’s trembling exhale. “Everything I’m about to do, it’s because I want to. Because I’ve wanted to for awhile.” The revelation made Yuta’s breath catch in his throat, but before he could question what he was hearing, the younger’s lips wrapped around him, tongue circling Yuta’s sensitive head.

_ Wanted to for awhile. _ Those were still the words on his mind, rattled as he was, but whenever he tried to think seriously about them, those seemed to be the times when Mark would lightly graze him with his teeth and demand all of his attention, or suck extra hard and cause Yuta’s hips to arch off the bed.  _ But he’s wanted to. He wants this, he wants me. Maybe I didn’t pick randomly, maybe I unconsciously knew.  _ His fingers fixed themselves loosely in the younger’s hair, his breaths coming as unsteady pants.  _ How has Mark never sucked a dick before, anyway? Who gave him any right to be this good on his first time? _

“Mark—” Yuta’s eyes fluttered open, brain momentarily clear when Mark stopped to catch his breath. He looked utterly wrecked, his lips swollen and rosy red, his eyes glazed over with lust but also unexpectedly soft, as if waiting for approval— and his trembling hand massaging his cock through his briefs, hard once again. The sight made him grin.

“Having fun, then?” Yuta smirked, trying not to let on to how shaken up he was.

“I didn’t expect that you’d be so noisy. It’s a good thing that Taeyong went out…” He laughed nervously, actually making a subconscious effort to hide his blush  _ behind _ Yuta’s dick, which was nothing short of adorable. “I don’t know, I just really like getting other people off, I guess…” He trailed off shyly, unable to hold Yuta’s gaze as he shyly lapped away the bead of pre-cum formed at his slit.

_ Fuck. _ Yuta’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed, but he was more sensitive as Mark continued, and he knew that his finish was fast approaching. He placed his shaky hands on Mark’s shoulders, whimpering. “Babe, stop. Wait. I want to try something. C’mere…”

Yuta didn’t catch the pet name that had come out of his own mouth until he saw Mark blink in surprise, but he didn’t object; in fact, as he lay beside Yuta again and kissed him, he mumbled, “I trust you. Just warn me before you try and stick your dick in me, all right?”

He grinned against Mark’s kiss, inevitably making Mark grin too— it was surreal, laying there naked and breathless, dick harder than it had any business being, with their foreheads resting comfortably against each other. Actually, the awkwardness had gone away with the kissing at the very beginning. Yuta felt strangely comfortable all of a sudden, with Mark’s hands resting casually on his bare waist like they belonged there.

“I wasn’t going to stick my dick in you. I want to try fucking your thighs. I’ll get you off again, too, of course…”

Mark laughed quietly, cheeks glowing. He seemed comfortable enough in Yuta’s arms, but Yuta got the feeling that Mark wasn’t used to his  _ girlfriends _ being quite so bold. “Fucking my thighs? Is that even a thing?”

“It’s absolutely a thing. I’ll show you.” Yuta was already kicking off his sweatpants from around his ankles and reaching for the lube, which was, embarrassingly, easier to find than the TV remote. (He’d been single for a long time, but he still had a dildo hidden away that he used  _ shamefully  _ often.) This time, though, he squeezed the clear liquid directly into his palm, trying not to make a mess as he massaged it all over his painfully erect cock. Then an extra dribble in his hand, for Mark’s benefit. He’d had the younger roll over, his back pressed to Yuta’s chest, really the perfect position for Yuta to play with Mark’s cock while he got himself off.

Yuta had to stop the moment his cock slid between Mark’s soft, supple thighs. The sensation was more than he was prepared for, and he really did feel like he was going to cum if he wasn’t careful— and wouldn’t  _ that _ be embarrassing. He muffled his groan against Mark’s neck, teeth sinking in lightly where his shoulder began, unintentionally placing the foundations of a second hickey. The younger whimpered, breaths quickening again, but it was nothing compared to the sharp inhale and sharp jerk of his hips when Yuta’s slick fingers wrapped around him.

_ “Fuck,  _ Yuta… how are you so good at this?!”

“Having a dick makes it easy. I already know what feels good.”

“A-ah, that makes sense…” The tremor in Mark’s voice was endearing, but not as much as the  _ crack _ in his voice when Yuta’s hand sped up, or the way he magically lost every word from his vocabulary and gripped Yuta’s free hand in his own when he started to get close. “Mm… oh, fu— fuck,  _ fuck,  _ yes…” His back arched as he came, coating Yuta’s hands (and a significant portion of his bedsheets) in a sticky mess; perhaps unconsciously, his thighs tensed and pressed together during his climax, creating that extra bit of friction that would send Yuta over the edge, too.

_ Fuck,  _ did it ever. Maybe it was the weed, or the novelty of being with a real, physical, flesh-and-blood human after so long with just his hand, but Yuta’s climax hit him like a freight train and swept over him from head to toe. He clutched Mark tightly through the waves of pleasure and then felt himself go slack, breaths heavy and uneven, head delightfully fuzzy.

“Wow,” Mark managed, his voice noticeably hoarse as he clutched Yuta. They were both naked, both sweaty and hot, both still clumsily drunk, but they kept kissing anyway, just because it felt right. He  _ still _ wanted to know where Mark had learned to kiss like that, so bold, so  _ sensual. _ It was so very at odds with the person that pulled back from the kiss a few seconds later, eyes so innocently, naively nervous as he asked, “You’re not gonna tell anyone that I came in my pants, are you?”

Yuta took an extra second to process this (brain moving slowly as expected) before breaking into quiet laughter. Their heads rested together again, and Yuta swore he could feel Mark’s racing heart when he wrapped his arms around him. “I wasn’t gonna tell anyone anything at all. Even if you’re not gay, they’d never let you forget that this happened. Besides— I don’t talk to a single one of those clowns about my love life. I barely  _ have _ a love life.”

“Hm.” Mark shifted just a little to kiss him again; the more Yuta’s head cleared from his orgasm, the stranger it felt for Mark to still be kissing him.  _ But he wanted to do this. He likes me. _ The thought made him feel weirdly giddy, and with perfect timing, Mark seemed to read his mind: “Maybe you do now. And maybe I don’t want to forget that this happened.”

“Oh my god!” Yuta couldn’t keep himself from smiling, pulling Mark closer as he teased, “Did you plan this to seduce me? Did you  _ plant _ that truth or dare question?”

“No, I just got  _ really _ lucky, that’s all.” And another kiss. It was like they couldn’t stay apart for more than a few seconds at a time, but for the moment, that was fine with him. It gave him the perfect opportunity to memorize Mark’s mouth, the way he felt, the way he tasted, the way he still gave Yuta butterflies like a schoolchild even while their bodies were tangled in bed, naked and spent.

“‘s cool if I spend the night, yeah?” Mark spoke up again, with a renewed slur to his words that made Yuta giggle. They’d been basking in the serenity of the moment and the soft music still playing through the speakers, but it was clear even in the dark that Mark was falling asleep, eyes drooping.

“What, did you think I was gonna make you call a cab at 2 in the morning?” Yuta teased. One final kiss. No,  _ one  _ more. (Stopping was hard— his resistance kept faltering until he sat up and put some distance between them.) “You can sleep here with me, if you want. I’m just gonna get some fresh sheets, since we kind of…”  _ Drenched the current ones,  _ to be quite honest. “...but I think they’re in the laundry room. I’ll be right back. Can you strip the bed, drunkie? Can I trust you to do that?”

“Mm.” Mark hummed in disapproval, making one last grab for Yuta to pull him back into his arms; he must have thought better of it when he moved and realized just how nasty the sheets were. “I’m not drunk anymore. This is just what happens after I get laid. I turn into Jell-O.” He didn’t muster the energy to get up himself until Yuta was on his feet and fumbling for his robe; finally, he dragged himself into a sitting position, laughing as he pushed half of their discarded clothes out of the tangle of bedsheets. “Next time, can we go all the way? I mean… I was kind of glad you didn’t want to, but also… I’m curious.”

_ There’s going to be a next time? Holy shit.  _ Yuta tried to keep his excitement in check, at the very least for the cool-factor. Mark thought he was cool, apparently, and he wasn’t going to out himself as a dweeb just yet. “Maybe. We’ll see,” he answered vaguely, half-closing the door behind him.

It took a little longer than expected to grab the sheets from the laundry room— between stopping in the bathroom to clean himself up and grabbing another bottle of water on his way through the kitchen. By the time he returned to his room, he knew that less than five minutes had passed, but Mark had somehow managed to strip off the dirty sheets and fall asleep right on the bare mattress, body wrapped around Yuta’s body pillow. It was so absurd that it made him laugh, but he was so tired, so high, and so overtaken by the warmth in his chest that he simply curled up beside him and pulled the clean blanket over them both.

//

Yuta never exactly knew what he was going to wake up to on Saturday mornings after drinking with Taeyong. Waking up shivering, with Mark wrapped in every sheet and blanket on the bed, was definitely a new one. Mark was pale, with dark circles under his eyes already, and Yuta could already tell that he was hungover without even having to wake him up.  _ Still cute. _ Mark was a heavy sleeper - he’d passed out in their living room enough times for Yuta to know that intimately - so he felt no hesitation in kissing him on the cheek before he got up and fumbled for a set of clothes. He and Mark had made it through together, but the body count outside of the bedroom could have been anything.

It was past 11 AM, so Yuta really shouldn’t have been surprised that he wasn’t the first one awake. As soon as he opened his door, he was greeted with the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. In the living room, Donghyuck and Doyoung shared the couch (looking uncomfortable, in Yuta’s opinion); Sicheng had made himself at home in the recliner, and he supposed that everyone else must have made it back to their own apartments, except for the two voices that he could hear laughing in the kitchen. He tip-toed up and peered around the door frame and into the most perfectly domestic scene he could imagine: Taeyong standing at the stove, Johnny having coffee at the table, and a pretty red-headed girl sitting between them. The way she touched Johnny’s bicep as she talked was way too familiar for them to  _ not _ have slept together, and yet it was Taeyong with obvious hickeys all the way down the side of his neck and picture-perfect sex hair.

Yuta did his very best to suppress his smirk. Apparently, he and Mark weren’t the only ones broadening their horizons.

“There you are, sleeping beauty,” Taeyong called out sarcastically over his shoulder, though he was busy forking several strips of bacon onto a paper towel. “Come get coffee while it’s fresh!” Yuta stepped over to the coffee pot in disgruntled silence, grabbing a mug from the rack and debating whether Taeyong would ask questions if he took two.

“This is Taeyong’s eternally bitchy roommate, Yuta,” Johnny piped up casually. “Yuta, this is Amanda. We met her out at the bar last night, she’s really cool.” Yuta wondered if he was proud of himself for remembering her name. He sort of gave off that vibe.

“Hi,” she offered,  _ way  _ too chipper for Yuta’s tastes at such an early hour. He noticed that her cup of coffee was already empty. He forced a smile and gave a polite nod, hoping that his stiffness and awkwardness were enough to dissuade conversation.

Of course, it was never enough for Taeyong, who seemed to be physically incapable of getting hangovers. That, combined with his obvious sex-glow, made him just about beam with positivity, and Yuta  _ hated  _ it. “You should have come out with us last night, it was great! I saw a couple of guys who would have been just perfect for you!” He chuckled deviously. “Actually, it got lame kind of early. Jungwoo found a girl and called a cab within, like, fifteen minutes. And then Mark got sick and had to leave.”

“Got sick?” Yuta repeated, fighting not to smile. “Aww. Too much to drink?”

“Apparently.” Taeyong shrugged, seeming unamused. “You should call him this morning and check up on him. After all, you two seemed pretty close last night.” He smiled innocently.

Yuta wanted to scoff. Wanted to ask,  _ Why is it so scandalous that I kissed Mark during a game of truth or dare, when Jungwoo took home someone who’s name he probably didn’t know, and you and Johnny had a threesome with a sorority girl?  _ Actually, no, he didn’t want to embarrass the poor girl, it wasn’t  _ her  _ fault she was so peppy— but he  _ did _ want to pour the entirety of the coffee into a thermos and bring it back to his bedroom as petty revenge. While he was weighing the option, Johnny suddenly choked on his coffee.

“Holy shit! Speak of the devil.”

Yuta felt a little spike of anxiety as he turned around to see Mark standing in the doorway in all his shirtless glory: hair messy, eyes swollen, monster hickey displayed proudly on the side of his neck. They hadn’t planned for this, hadn’t talked out a gameplan yet, but Mark was caught off-guard by the unexpected female presence in the room.

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Taeyong, too, had whirled around to face him, and only seemed confused. He, unlike Johnny, had not put the pieces together yet.

“I, uh… came back here because it was closer,” Mark excused himself with a shrug, bringing his hand up to self-consciously cover the side of his neck. “Yuta, hey, can you grab me a cup of coffee? Black is fine.”

“Yup, I got you. You can go sit down…  _ somewhere.” _

“Where did you sleep last night?” Taeyong questioned, still clueless. “You weren’t in the living room when I woke up. Did you sleep in the closet or something?”

Mark had shrunk back into the living room, out of the line of sight from the kitchen table. “Uh… Yuta’s room,” he mumbled, barely audible.

It took a second to click with Taeyong, it seemed, while Johnny and Amanda looked on, quietly losing their shit over his thick-headedness. All of a sudden, his eyes widened comically, and he spun to face Yuta just as he’d finished preparing two large mugs of coffee.

“You’ll need to make another pot before the others wake up,” he informed him quickly before Taeyong could speak, mustering some pep of his own. “Call us when the food is done!”

“Wait! Yuta, you can’t leave without telling us  _ what the fuck!” _

“Watch me!” Yuta nudged Mark on the way by— Mark, who was laughing so hard at the look on Taeyong’s face that he made himself snort as they hurried back across the living room. He locked the bedroom door behind them, too, just for good measure.

“Oh my god— that was  _ so good.  _ I think we blew his mind.” Mark plopped himself back down on the mattress as he laughed, his cheeks still flushed from the unexpected awkwardness of it all. “Sorry. I woke up and you weren’t there. I wasn’t really thinking about them figuring us out like that.” He accepted the coffee that Yuta handed him, receiving it with a kiss on the cheek in return. “That being said… can’t really say I regret it. I haven’t changed my mind overnight, you know.” Shyly, he reached for Yuta’s hand with his smaller one—  _ cute,  _ everything about Mark was just  _ too damn  _ adorable. “I like this.”

“You mean you like  _ me.” _

The pink in Mark’s cheeks flared back to life, even his ears burning. “Well, yeah…”

“Just checking.” Yuta was blushing himself, so he couldn’t laugh at Mark too much. Romantic moments really weren’t his strong suit. It had been easier when he was drunk and high and had Mark’s tongue crammed down his throat, it had been a long time since anything like  _ that _ had come along and progressed into something like  _ this,  _ a morning-after relationship. “Well, then, do I have good news for you! We get all the fun of the big reveal again when Sicheng and the others wake up. And then  _ again  _ again whenever we see Jungwoo and Jaehyun and Taeil next.” He chuckled dryly, adding, “Sicheng is never going to let us live it down. Not in a million years.”

“Yeah? And what’s he gonna do, tease me because I have a cute boyfriend?”

Yuta glanced up sharply, nearly spilling his coffee. He half expected Mark to burst into laughter at his panicked reaction to the “joke”, but instead, Mark only smiled shyly and hid behind his oversized coffee mug.

“You know what? You’re starting to think like me. I like that.” Yuta settled himself back in bed once again, patting the space beside him for Mark; when the younger slid up on the mattress to cuddle himself into his side, he reached for the ash tray on his night stand and plucked out the half-smoked blunt still waiting for them. “Wake and bake?”

“Ooh. I don’t know if I should. I feel like weed makes me horny.”

“I accept that risk. Besides, the bedroom door’s locked, so go ahead and do your worst.” With a flick of the lighter and a careful inhale, the blunt sparked back to life, and he laughed at Mark’s incredulous look.

_ “Perv.” _ Of course, the accusation held zero weight when Mark snatched the blunt from between Yuta’s fingers in the same instant, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
